


Itachi: Manga Artist

by Dark_KannaI



Series: Uchiha Potpourri [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Not A Fix-It, Self-Insert, Toying with cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_KannaI/pseuds/Dark_KannaI
Summary: *About how to ruin your favorite character.*Itachi Uchiha was a prodigy, a genius some said. None ever suspected he had another person living inside is head, half driving him insane and half cheering him up, but always reminding him why they have to live.(Kind of self-insert and trying to understand Naruto's timeline)





	1. Childhood: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a nice dream about Naruto... When do we wake up?
> 
> We always knew that Itachi draws himself.

It started as every dream I can remember: me in a weird situation.

I never ask myself why I do what I do in those dreams because, I usually don't know that I'm in a dream and I actually enjoy them despite the weirdest they could be. So I didn't mind being a small cargo for a pretty lady and being cooed by some other people for at least two months. She carried me as she goes for shopping, let me sleep as much as I want (which was strange because I had never slept inside a dream), feed me, bath me, change me... Was I a baby in this dream?

One day, as I watched the lady have breakfast while I attempted to eat by myself with little success, frustrated, I suddenly started making noises and I surprised myself talking for the first time. My first word, I guess. Hooray!

The lady seemed shocked but then praised me and helped me with my food. _ Good job myself, you're doing great _ . And for some reason I felt happier with my self-congratulation... uh.

As more days passed I was getting anxious, as much as I can be in a dream without waking up, it was a nice dream with this little family but I have the feeling it is not mine... Where is my family then? Something feel sad as I think of this... **Don't go** , myself provided, but why? _The lady is nice, you would be fine. I have to go back._ **Where to?** _To..._ that's a good question. Suddenly I don't remember what happens when you wake up, rather, what happens if I wake up. **Stay**. And stay is what I did.

* * *

 

Time passed quickly, I was learning more of this dream world (not too difficult, this is pretty much Naruto's world, which it is fascinating. Never dreamt that before) and help my outer self with basic knowledge in order to help the lady, who happens to be our mother. It seems like I don't control my body most of the time, hence that it exists an outer self; so in my book, this is a dream... a very long one.

One day, a man came at our house looking like... _ Is that blood? _   We gestured the man to take a seat at the hall and we went to get our mother but she rushed to the man before we could call for her and asked us to fetch her a towel to clean the mess that was the man. The messy man was our father and he came on time for our first birthday, about a week after his arrival.  _ Where was he all these months? _   "Happy birthday Itachi" by this time I already knew that in this dream I was Itachi Uchiha, pretty much the Messiah of this world, despite my outer self doesn't know what a Messiah is. Our birthday was quiet, no party or presents (much to my displeasure) and our mother filled our father in our most recents accomplishments. So our present was just a pat on our head and some praises, but I was distracted by the touch. I liked it.

By our second birthday I swallowed the idea that this was not a dream, that in fact, I was Itachi Uchiha... well, half of him. Itachi, the outer self, was the one in charge and I just supply some mental stability for all the shit that happens in this world. Despite my efforts to provide us with a quiet childhood, by telling stories and singing lullabies to Itachi; I can not hide the awful truth that is war, I'm sure that I did not live a war before, but the tension seems kind of familiar so I try to decrease Itachi's sorrow, despite that he doesn't know why he felt like that. He let me draw to cheer him up, usually about the stories I tell him.

* * *

 

We try to not bother our parents when they come back from missions... or people in general. We are by ourselves most of the time, learning. I don't see why Itachi needs me, he's actually the genius that I remember, I just put things a little easier to understand and even I don't always succeed.

**Why our parents have to fight the war?** _Because they want to protect their precious people._ **Why the others are fighting then?** _I think it is for the same reason than our parents._ **Don't they want to hurt us?** _Maybe._ _Do you remember that tale about the boy who fought the evil desert king? Why the king started the war?_ **Yes, the king started a war because he wanted power.** _What would you think, if I told you that he, actually, started the war because he wanted a better place for his people to live?_ **... Then why his allies didn't help him?** _You see, most of the time things are more complicated than they seem to be. Usually larges conflicts start because a group lacks a necessity and fights to achieve it, but sometimes it is because a leader of said group wants to satisfy his own needs rather than the ones of the group. That is the power of a leader because the group trust him._ **I don't think that you're answering my question.** _Sorry._

* * *

 

People don't mind that a three year old child take interest in throwing knifes and jumping trees. Just normal stuff, you know, like every other day... All started when I threw my shoe to kill a fly (succeeding!), one of the few times I controlled our body, Itachi thought that it was about time to learn some ninja skills. We asked Mother to teach us how to throw, she happily agrees and now we practice every day in the woods; she also gave us some scrolls with basic katas (Now I finally know what a kata is!) which we also practice every day. I came with the idea we should learn how jump high, mostly because I remember that it was like flying; that was our way to learn how to mold chakra. (Latter we learnt how to meditate)

That was our quiet childhood, I must admit that I still don't understand how is that Itachi and I can coexist but he never complained about my ideas or comments; he usually talks to me and still let me draw for him, less frequently I must say. Our most distinctive difference is that I like physical contact while he just like being praised, funny thing we always manage to maintain a poker face when we're happy.

_Had I ever told you this world God's name?_ **No. Do I need to know?** _Not really, but he love us._ **What do you mean?** _We can draw this world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I'm not sure if this is actually a self-insert but I think so.  
> 2) I got inspired by a youtube video so I don't have plans with this.  
> 3) References! Unnoticed references!


	2. Childhood: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About the privilege of being a big brother... also there's a friendly stalker.

Itachi didn't believe me when I told him about us being some kind of embodiment of the god from this world... Quoting my own statement, I actually understand why. So I let him be. I must admit that I do enjoy training, it's like a game to me and I love games, I mostly practice throwing, since Itachi is the one in charge, but we are content with it. Besides, me being in charge is just weird (more than usual) and people tend to think we're sick (Is it that strange to laugh for an Uchiha? Seriously clan, that's why people don't like us!)

_You should take control back when I finish training._ **We should be able to share our body. What would happen if someone cast a genjutsu on me and you have to take control?** _Oh my... Are we making plans already? We just have to be genjutsu masters!_ **Then we should learn about it.** _Father is already happy that you have managed to learn all the seals._ **We have, indeed.** _Maybe Mother will be happy about teaching us..._ **Why do you want our parents' approval?** _It's not that, aside that I like the praise, it is because they seem happy that we show interest on learning._ **Are you happy that one day they'll use us as a tool?** _Way to ruin my mood Itachi._ **We both know it is true, you were the one who pointed it out.** _As I said, way to ruin my mood..._

Our wonderful father, I'm being sarcastic here, thought that it would be a fantastic idea show us the amazing world we live in. And, for the first time, we felt rage.

I always tried to make know to Itachi that there was a war going on out there, but it is shockingly different just know about it than to see its results.

Our eyes stringed as we burned in our memory the carnage. We shake in anger, in sadness, in frustration until we finally let our tears mix with the, awfully convenient, rain. **I will change this.** I understand why he said it but I also know how frustrating is to not see the changes. _A person can't change the world by himself, just help._ **I must be the exception then.**

How would I imagined that just then Itachi believed my words?

* * *

 

Sometime after our fourth birthday, which we didn't have a party (I should get use to not getting cake on our birthday... or ever), but our mother gave us a wonderful new! 

"Itachi. I would like you to know that you will be a big brother soon." 

I was on cloud nine while Itachi didn't seem convinced so he let me take control 

"That is wonderful Mother. I hope that our... (Yikes!) little new member to born healthy and if you need my help on something let me know!" 

Our mother hugged us in a rare display of affection and I couldn't resist to return the gesture 

"You will be a wonderful brother Itachi" said our mother.

**What is it so awesome about being a big brother?** _Oh, you will know when you see our little sibling. What would they be?_ **A boy, mother told us**. _Let me dream about a little sister!_ **That would be troublesome...** _Babies are cute but indeed troublesome, it is nice that we are not that much older than him. We could play with him!_ **I'm not sure, adults think we're more mature than our age.** _That is a problem..._

If Mother haven't told us about her pregnancy I would have never guessed, she looked like a pregnant woman until the seventh month! The day of our brother's birth, our father was with us. We waited... and waited... and I felt asleep. When I synced again, Itachi was holding our little sibling and...

_ Ok, son of who is him again? I can't believe a baby this cute is son of our parents! I mean, Mother is pretty but he just looks marvelous!  _ I ranted my thoughts while Itachi just send a wave of love, shutting my thoughts effectively. 

"I swore to protect you, Sasuke." 

_ That's the name? Neat, his name isn't after an animal.  _ **Oh, shush! You like our name** .  _...See the wonders of being a big brother? _ I added, still feeling the unconditional love. **I guess.**

* * *

 

One day that we were practicing our throwing, someone was watching us so I couldn't yet get the chance to practice. _Could you please tell our stalker to go away? Please?_ **It would be strange that we point him out since we aren't a sensor.** _But I don't want to practice genjutsu again!_

Itachi keep throwing shurinken and since I don't appreciate being ignored, I proceeded to tease Itachi. _Let's play bet then. I bet you don't improve my last throw!_ **The one with the ricochet?** _That one!_ _And if you can't do it then you tell the stalker to leave us alone!_ **And if I do, we wait to listen what he wants to say.** _Ok, it's fair I guess._

Itachi proceeded to take some air and then jumped and twisted while throwing so he could imitate the ricochet of the weapon with much more grace and style than me. **Impressive, isn't it?** _Show off._

"Impressive"

The voice of our stalker was less creepy and younger that what I thought it would be. He looks like our kin. **What would he want?** _I don't... I want to touch his hair._ **They seem fluffy indeed.** **But in all seriousness, what does he want?**

"You should've been wondering what I'm doing here" 

**_Pretty much_ ** . 

"Well I had been watching you for a while" 

_Because that's not creepy at all..._ **Why to do that?**

"I must say that I'm impressed with your progress. And I think that we're similar." 

**You also have another you?** _Wait, what?_

"Want to be my friend?" 

**Friend?** _Oh... A friendly stalker!_ Despite my comment we both feel warm with this, our stalker (soon to be friend) extended his hand waiting for our answer.

"Itachi Uchiha"

"You can call me Shisui"

* * *

 

After some time, Itachi insisted on let Shisui know about me. _I don't want you to lose your new friend because of me._ **You wanted to be his friend too and you like how he treats me.** _Yes, I do but I know that our situation isn't the most normal either._ **If he is a true friend then he would be glad to meet you too, after all we are Itachi.** _Sometimes you can be so sweet..._ **Don't get started, please.** _Thank you._

"So what do you want to tell me?" Shisui being the (fake) ignorant child he was, patiently awaited that I spilled the beans (figurative).  **Just say it already, we've being here for hours!**

"I didn't expect that you we're the shy one, you know?" 

**Shy? You have no idea my friend.** _ Hey! _

"Nice to meet you too!" I offered my hand just like we had the first time "I'm Itachi and I would like you to be my friend."  _ Too. _

Shisui gave me an unimpressed look "You know, being the one asked, I have to admit that it's kind of silly..." 

" **_What?_ ** " 

I'm sure both of us we're flustered and I'm also offended "Well, at least I'm not a stalker!" 

Shisui seemed taken aback with this. "Stalker?!" 

"Yeah! You're just lucky that we don't judge others... that much."

"So you, both of you, think that I'm a stalker?" 

**I would not say it that way...** "Yes." _Wait a minute..._ _he acknowledged both of us._ **Told you it wouldn't be that bad.** "So, I assume that we're friends now too?" 

Shisui relaxed a little before answering "Well, I'm not that sure..." 

I cut him off, there's more urgent matters to attend to! "Since we're now friends. Would you let me touch your hair?" 

"What?" 

And touch his hair is what I did.

 ...

"So, how did you know that it was two of us?" Itachi asked Shisui after a training. 

That was a good question, he seemed to recognize each one of us rather quickly. 

"The first time?" Added Itachi when Shisui seemed confused 

"Because of the throwing." 

That was not the answer we had expected. 

"Even if we learn to throw in the same way, we kind of give it our own 'style'. Yours it's graceful and seemed natural... Not that theirs isn't good enough! But theirs seems more calculated and simple." 

_ And he says he's not a stalker... _

"They're mad, aren't they?" __

_I'll take it as a compliment._ **But that didn't answer what he does to recognize us that time.** "No, they aren't. But we want to know, how do you recognize us?" 

Shisui took his sweet time to give us an answer "You seem like someone who wants something but can't have it yet. They seem like someone who wants nothing but enjoy what is given to them... also they're shameless." 

The last part he said it while covering his hair... 

" _ You know, I still will be touching your hair! _ " Itachi laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Hi! Little siblings!  
> 2) What kind of parent bring their son to the battlefield?  
> 3) If the timeline is difficult, Shisui is worse.


	3. Childhood: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuubi went to bricolage and the Uchiha paid for it. 
> 
> Also, birthdays are important Itachi!

**So… what’s bothering you?** _You know… I’ve been thinking about what Shisui told us, how he difference us. Don’t we have muscle memory? Aren’t we supposed to have the same and thus have the same throw technique?_ **That’s it?** _Well, also about the chaos that haven’t happened yet._

I remember that I was pretty accurate about my predictions and so, we’re currently babysitting Sasuke while our parents were… somewhere, didn’t give me any comfort. 

“Hm?” 

There was something wrong with the air,  _ it’s absolutely disgusting!  _ **It isn’t that strong…** As if agreeing with me, Sasuke started crying.

“ _ I know the smell is disgusting little chick… _ ” 

Trying to comfort Sasuke while Itachi is looking at the moon didn’t get the desirable effect. **I don’t like this sensation, where are our parents? Do you recall if they said where..?** _No, I don’t_. _You should comfort Sasuke, he is crying louder_. 

“Don’t cry Sasuke. We’re here to protect you, no matter what.” 

Looking at our little brother while comforting him was way more effective, so the little chick at least seemed less terrified.

**Something is coming.** _Not shit! Start moving Itachi, we need a refuge!_ **What about Mother?** _For the love of…! We wait for her in front of the house._ Itachi just hugged more protective to Sasuke. Even when I am in panic, I know we can’t replace a motherly figure for our little brother not when our father is a douchebag. Some time later, Mother appeared crying on relief to see us unharmed. What happened next, was weird: I saw something coming towards us, Itachi throw Sasuke to Mother and jumped to the thing and then, I was out.

“ **I will protect you.”**

When I woke up, everything was… a chaos.  _ What happened?  _ **I need to be powerful.** … _ Do you mind if I look for myself?  _ **… No.** So then I started looking around of what I assume was a refuge: people crying, people bleeding, people mourning; I guess this is what have Itachi so discouraged. I looked for Mother since Sasuke wasn’t with us, finding her helping some civilians from our clan. 

“Mother, is there something that I can help with?” 

She didn’t look away from the lady that she was helping when she reply “You have done enough dear… wait with your aunt, she’s taking care of Sasuke.” 

_ Why isn’t she with us? _

* * *

 

Since someone though it was a good idea that the Kyuubi could make some remodelations on the village. **I don’t appreciate your sense of humor.** The high commands of the village put our clan near the border of the village and the Nakano Shrine. **It’s a nice place. Many training grounds, fresh air, nice environment and, best of all, we’re away from the center of the village! None is going to complain about our training.** _I’m happy that you like it._ **I sense a ‘but’...** _It doesn’t feel that… good? Adults are incensed about the accusations and all those people complaining to father… we didn’t have a united family before but now is worse. I worry about the little chick._ **I think it is a good opportunity to unite the clan despite the suspicion, we should be grateful that the village gave us priority over the others.** _Ja! Isn’t it funny that you are the one optimistic?_ **Well, both of us feeling desperate isn't a good example for Sasuke.** _Yeah… Give some time spoiling the little chick and I will be fine._

People complaining to father every single night was wrecking my nerves, it seems like instead of eating food, father was eating the frustration of the clan and Mother stopped bothering to ask him about dinner. _Itachi if you don’t do something, I will._ **Don’t be reckless, you know that no one listen to the weak.**

In a rare moment of stubbornness I took control and went to get father for dinner 

“Father.” I called from the other side of the door and silence was my answer “Would you please accompany us for dinner?”

The sound of paper being folded and then father opening the door was my answer. He strolled to the exit of the house pausing to inform Mother that he would be late so we don't have to wait for him.  _ …And here I was, worrying about you. _

  
  


* * *

 

Training with Shisui was our only way to blow off some steam,  _ because someone don’t want to ask what is going on…  _ **Bold of you to assume that I'm interested. Besides, who would we ask to?** _ Wait a minute… those secret reunions started this soon? Like, all this time wasted on plotting instead of thinking on an actual solution?!  _ **Then I must assume that you know what’s going on but you refuse to tell me.** _ It would be nice a confirmation of what I think it’s going on. _

“What exactly is going on with the adults at night?” Fortunately Shisui was beside us on our little spot, looking at the distance, where the faces of those hope to guide us correctly stand.  

The (fake) innocent child smiled a little mischievously “I could tell you but I think you're too young to know.” 

We just watch him incredulous.  **What is he talking about?** _ I really hope that he is being serious. _ After a long pause while I distract Itachi about why Shisui couldn't be serious, he talked again 

“I’m Genin, you know?” We assent to that statement “So then, I’m an adult.” 

_ I really doubt it.  _ **By law, he actually is.**

“We adults… go to reunions on the Nakano Shrine. You're still young to go there, so you don’t have to know.”

We let the silence to settle down after that, Shisui didn't look at us the whole time.

* * *

**We will be enrolling soon to the Academy… I'll be a step closer to my goal… Could you at least pretend that you’re paying attention?** _Sorry, I’m thinking about the little chick’s birthday._ **I still don’t understand your fixation on dates.** _Dates are important, they are reminders of events in history, of our history too. People who don’t know about their past will be committing the same errors because humans can only remember so little._ **That’s why history books exist.** _Also, history is written by the winners so they will tell you what they want you to know._ **Then, what this have to do with Sasuke’s birthday?** _I want to give him a present. ..._ **Because we have money.** _I was thinking in lend some to Shisui._ **And how do you pretend to return it?** _When we start the Academy, we will breeze through the system so we'll be genin in five months or less and we'll get him paid by taking missions._ **I see that you got a plan.**

_ “Ne, Shisui.”  _ Near the fated date I managed to convince Itachi to ask. 

“What is it?” 

“ _ Can you please, lend me some money and I repay you… in six months or five? _ ”

 Shisui just blinked at me and then furrowed his brows. “Why do you need money?” 

“ _ I want to buy a toy for the little… I mean, Sasuke. _ ”  **This is so embarrassing…** _ Shush you, drama queen.  _

“Why don’t you ask your mother?” 

“ _ I rather be on debt with you than them. _ ”

Shisui seemed to think about it and then picked up his weapons “I’m kind of interested on see what would you would give a toddler for a present since you failed to give me one last time.” 

**“So you liked mine better then?”** _ The disappointment, the betrayal! I’ll never draw for you again Shisui!  _ **“Told you it was better a whetstone.”** _ You little… me! _

I get to shut their mouths when I showed them what I was going to give to the little chick. _   “Behold! The perfect present for any kid!”  _

Shisui the little (fake) supporter smiled at the dinosaur plushie. “I’m kind of astonished that you think that a toddler would play with a plushie” 

**A kunai plushie would be better.** _ “Who’s the one that know about children?” _

__ “Definitely none of us.”

“ _ Well, you want me on your debt or not? _ ”

“Fair enough.  How much does it cost?”

It was more expensive that I thought if the tears of Shisui were to be believed. But I was rather happy, I remember that my little sibling loved when I puppeteer…  Wait who’s my sibling again?  _ Have I ever played something for Sasuke?  _ **That’s why you buy the plushie?** _ I… think so? _

Either way the little chick  loved the dinosaur plushie, to the disbelieving of Shisui and Itachi. I know that when we start the Academy, Itachi won't have these quiet days again.

_ So, I better start with those plays! _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I searched for information about when japanese children start school. They have three 'cicles': first from April to July, second from September to December and third from January to March. I couldn't decide since that means that Shisui would get his money on September of the next year...  
> 2) That dinosaur plushie was so cute on the anime. I couldn't resist!


	4. Childhood: Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Student life isn't easy...  
> At least we made a friend! **(I'm not so sure about that...)**
> 
> Moral questions sucks!

We finally were Academy students! Despite my initial lack of interest I was excited to be back to school. _How many new things will they teach us?_ **Hopefully, a lot. This is where our path to ninjahood officially start.** _Yeah! I’ll soon be able to pay Shisui back!_ **Could you refrain to bring your economical issues on my dream?** _Sorry, I’m kind of nervous. I really want to learn something new, studying alone and asking Shisui have been useful but I rather have someone who have to explain it to me._

Soon we were on our classroom and the teacher started with introductions and our dreams for the future. 

**Be a great ninja as her father?** Itachi was analyzing our classmates’ answers. **I’m sure we can be better than the head of the Military Police.** _You better, because we’re going to be that powerful that they would like us to be Hokage._ It was our turn now and we walked to the front of the class. _Have we to say our name? The teacher just called us!_ I could feel Itachi’s anxiety. 

“I’m Itachi Uchiha. My dream is…”  **Isn’t my dream too ambitious to this place?** _ Huh? What’s wrong with ‘be the strongest shinobi in order to end the fighting in this world’? _ **The last part.** Our teacher tried to encourage us to continue.  _ Go on. It doesn’t matter if they don’t take us seriously. _

“I want to be the greatest ninja ever, great enough that I can erase all fighting from this world.” As expected, none believed Itachi’s statement.

 ...

_We could just get the ones in the open at the start point._ **There are twelve where I need to move to get.** _Twelve? I think if you made a ricochet on the one on the tree you could get the one on the window._ **That would waste some time, it’s better get that one while we reach for the one on the roof.** _Then go for the roof at the end. So we return to your start point._ As expected, we finished the test on thirty seconds. _Yes! That went well._ **I think it took too long, Shisui would have it done it faster.** _But Shisui have longer limbs than us and larger stamina, we just have to train more to be on his level._

Watching our classmates run frantically around the yard was fun. **I think if we just threw the one on the roof instead of run to it, we could have shoved five seconds.** _Don’t be ashamed Itachi, we just need more experience._ And so on, we breeze through the classes. Our teacher usually congratulated our perfect score on the latest test and our classmates were so intimidated that didn't talk to us. _I feel an outsider in our class._ **We aren’t here to make friends, we’re here to become ninja.** _I know, that is not my only complain. It is boring what they teach us, we already knew how to do it! We just didn’t know the name!_ **You** **didn’t know the name.** _I’m terrible with names, ok?_

* * *

 

One day our teacher gave us our test to show it to our parents. For some reason. On our way out I watched some other kids hanging out with their friends and then I feel someone behind us.  _ Seems like we have another stalker.  _ **Huh? Weren’t you listening to my complains?** _ Of course I was listening how being the first on class doesn’t translate to be a best shinobi. Now just be careful. _

“Um.”  _ Great start stalker! _ We turn around slowly and blinked to the stalker girl. “You are Itachi Uchiha, right?” 

_ No dear, I’m Masashi Kishimoto.  _ “I am.” For some reason I felt bittersweet somehow. 

“I’m also from the Uchiha Clan” the girl was stuttering the whole phrase.  **She doesn’t look very Uchiha.**

_ And  _ “ _ You are? _ ” Between us we reach the agreement that I would be the one who tried to socialize with girls. 

“I’m Izumi Uchiha. I’m in the class next door.” 

“ ** _So?_** ” **We don’t have time to waste with this girl. Shisui is going to train with us after school.** _I know but it’s kind of rude ask something and don’t wait for an answer._

“We take the same way home…”  _ Ok, we’re out. _

“There’s only one compound. Of course we take the same way.” 

The stuttering girl managed to continue “Maybe we could…”  **Seriously we don’t have time for this!**

“Sorry, I’m in a hurry.” And we sprinted to our training ground.

 ...

Our training with Shisui was weird, not the training part but the conversation. And later the conversation of our parents were even weirder. **Father saw through me**. _Is that so bad? He’s just worried that you don’t have friends of your age._ **Aren’t you of my age?** _But I don’t have a body!_

And I am not sure to know how old I am. Our parents keep talking about Shisui, about us and in the end Itachi came to the conclusion that our stalker girl would be a nice friend.  _ Are we going to befriend all our stalkers?  _ **… Maybe.**

* * *

 

After four months of taking test and advanced homework, and gave gray hair to our teachers. We finally managed to graduate from the Academy.  _ Hopefully Shisui doesn’t charge interest.  _ **It took more time that you expected, right?** _ I thought they were way more desperate for new ninja but it wasn’t that bad, Shisui taught us that clone technique! I think I could control one! _

“Hey! You!” A voice made us stop walking, turning around we find three seniors, at least we thought they were on a senior grade. 

“You know who we are?” One of the kids asked. 

“No.” If I was terrible with names, Itachi was worst with faces. 

“I’m Tenma Izumo. Fleet Foot Tenma, they call me! …”  _ Tenma? Like… Pegasus? _ **He doesn’t seem that heroic to me.** _ Wait, why fleet feet?  _ **We better make this conversation short** . 

“You know why we stopped you?” One of the boy’s friend asked 

“No idea.” It was pretty obvious that this kids just want pick on us for our early graduation. **We could get rid of them, I have three concealed kunais…** _Itachi, we’re supposed to becoming a ninja to stop this kind of thing._ **Not these petty things.** _Don’t waste our time with them, just ignore them and defend if necessary._

“Everyone knows that the Uchiha Clan made the Kyuubi attack the village. The fact that the Hokage and the grown ups don’t trust you is proof enough. I mean, they made you all go to live together on the edge of the Village.” 

Our heart beat faster at those words. “I don’t know anything about that” 

The kid proceed to explain to us how they lost their familiar because of the debris. **How weak are you that you could not protect your own mother? Do you think there weren't debris falling where we were? Did you just watch your mother die?** _That’s enough Itachi, not everyone can do what we can._

“… How could we not hate you?” 

_ These people just want something to blame.  _ **This kind of feelings are the origin of war…**  We were down on this ‘conversation’, worst Itachi who was paying attention to all the crap that Tenma was sputtering. 

“Apologize.” he said.

_ What nonsense is this child saying?  _ “I will not.” 

And chaos erupted.

 ...

We were waiting for Izumi to wake up, the girl scared the bullies with her sharingan and passed out.  _ How neat! _ She actually woke up after school and smiled at us when she noticed that we were there. She apologized for helping us.  _ What? _

“I didn’t need you to?”  **I think we needed help for a bloodless solution.**

“Well, I mean, you’re Itachi. I would be just in the way, right?” 

“Thank you.” Izumi was speechless after that, time that Itachi used to wonder about her Sharingan.  _ You just can’t wait for those eyes?  _ **She has it and Shisui won’t teach me how to obtain it.**

“How did you activate the Sharingan?” With that question we managed to know about her and how she became an Uchiha. 

“I’m sorry for make you remember something so painful” We managed to say. 

“No, it’s all right. Don’t worry…” 

We reached for her hand and grabbed it. “ **_Thanks._ ** ” She smiled us back.

* * *

 

Our graduation was normal, I guess what we enjoyed more was seeing our little chick calling for us while he attempted to tottering toward us.  _ How cute can this little chick be?!  _ “Be careful Sasuke…” 

And some idiot place himself in front of us blocking effectively our sight. “Are you Itachi Uchiha?”

**_No, I’m Masashi Kishimoto…_ **

“I see….” The creepy man just continue his inspection on us. “You are a bearer of bad luck.” 

_ I know we’ll die. Can you please get out of our way?  _ “ **Bad luck?** ” 

Pointing our face the man answered “Those lines, they call chaos. It will follow you throughout your life.”  _ What are you, Voodoo Man?   _ Wait, is that Danzo?!  **More like bad omen.**

The man proposed a question “Ten of our brethren have been shipwrecked. One of them has caught a nasty, infectious disease. If he is allowed to live, the other nine will also get sick and die. If you were the captain of that ship, what judgment would you hand down?” This man smiled at Itachi’s answer and whispered his parting. 

“Itachi!” Mother raced toward us with Sasuke in her arms.

_That was the worst way to end our graduation._ **What would you have answered?** _Answered to what?_ **Danzo Shimura’s question. I felt your discomfort with my answer.** _Those kind of questions are tricky because they’re moral questions. Would you have answered the same if Sasuke was the sick one?_ **…** _What if one of the nine was a medic and could treat the sick one? There is not correct answer to those kind of questions. The fact that the man approved your answer means that that is his answer as well... That’s what I think._ **So you don’t have an answer.** _No, I don’t._

_ This is way too depressive! Let’s make Shisui buy us some sweets!  _ **Ok.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I feel sad with this chapter and I don't know why.  
> 2) Compressing Itachi's student life was harder than expected.  
> 3) I don't know what to do with Izumi!  
> 4) I think I invented some new words...


	5. SoK: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's taste the power of teamwork!  
>  **With cats?**  
>  With cats, then!  
> Also, apparently, we're adults now.

“Are you nervous, Itachi?” Izumi, bless her soul, had acquired the ability to find us when Itachi starts to seem annoyed by me. “Well, I guess you aren’t. You were valedictorian after all. Oh! Would you share your experience with me later?”

“ _Yeah… why not?_ ”

In the Academy we met our new teacher, someone named Minazuki and apparently now Tenma and a girl named Shinko were our teammates. _Team Two, right?_ **That’s right.** _Two is my favorite number!_ **Really? … Why do you have a favorite number to begin with?** _Well, I can’t have a lot of favorite things if I can’t experience them, can I?_ **What are you implying…?** _It’s a shame being paired with Tenma but Shinko wasn’t that bad…_ **We barely understand what she says.** _It’s a nice opportunity to learn a dialect!_

“You’re on your way home already?” Right on cue, Izumi made her appearance. “Don’t you have a mission today?” 

“No, today were meeting. Mission start tomorrow.” **Hopefully.**

“So, how’s your team?” 

“ _The teacher is... ok?_ **That senior is on it.** ” 

“Who?” 

“The one you scared…” _with your mystical eyes._ “ **The one with the loudest voice.** ” 

Izumi was speechless trying to find a way to denied it. **Ok that’s funny.** So we laughed at her expenses. “Oh! You’re awful!” 

“Sorry.” Then we laughed together.

Itachi continued asking Izumi about her sharingan but it seems she can’t control it yet. Near the compound Izumi whispered “Lately the grown-ups have been kinda scary, right?” 

Apparently Izumi had sharpened her intuition so Itachi didn’t brush her comment off “You heard something?” 

“No, but it’s scary that they look like they’re planning something bad or something…” _My, this child is more accurate that any adult we had met._ **If we consider that many are imitating the attitude of the ones that went to visit Father… all affirm to Izumi’s instincts.**

“Izumi, I don’t think you should talk about this with anyone else.” _Like, at all._

“If you say so… I won’t.”

 

* * *

 

Our first mission was as excited as I expected... It went absolutely awful because the Hyuga’s kidnapping fiasco. I was actually glad of the normalcy of D-missions after that one. **How utterly boring… I didn't expect much but why D-missions are civil chores?** _I could think some excuses for that, what about promoting teamwork?_ **Bullshit.** _What happened with moderate our language?_ **Bullshit, I said.** **Why our missions couldn’t** **be** **like the first one?** _Replacing ANBU’s job capturing an Iwagakure spy… Yeah, of course a genin team has the ability to do that._ **We succeeded.** _Tenma went in the way._ **I managed.** _What did I say about teamwork?_ A growl was my answer.

 

Walking near the shopping district of the compound we met Father, for some unknown reason he decided to invite us to dango. _Since when Father knows we like dango?_ **If you mind what you mumble to Sasuke you would had noticed mother listening.** He kept bothering us with the clan expectations and some crap that even Itachi was getting bored. 

"Father, it seems that lady wants to talk to you." 

 _Apparently people respect father..._ **Well, he's the clan head.** _I don't think it is bad, just a little sad._ **Would you like to talk to him?**

"Father." Isn't sad that a child tries to mend a broken family? (When a part of him doesn’t even want to mend it?) "As the clan head people trust you. Your family trust you..." _too._ Father never answer to me, it's a little frustrating. "Please, keep it in mind."

 ...

Being dragged to those awful meetings wasn't what I expected that night, neither Itachi. 

"As a genin, he has the qualification to participate in these reunions." That was Father’s excuse to keep us there. 

“Then we’ll talk about the topic: Submission of the written complain to the Hokage against the clan’s isolation district.” The man didn’t even finished the sentence and everyone started to ‘talk’, like hens. 

 **This is worse that you said.** _It's not that bad... Who am I kidding? These fuckers are useless!_   _Really? No one could went to the fucking Hokage and complain directly to him 'Why the fuck you didn't let us help with the fucking Kyubi?' 'Why the fuck did you push us off to the other fucking side of the fucking village when we're the fucking police?!' Why the fricking fuck you suspect on us if Minato didn't said anything about a fucking Sharingan?_   **Is it 'fuck' your new favorite word?**   _Yes!_

In between my anger and Itachi’s quite detached observations, we felt a gaze on us. Discreetly we looked around and, for our consolation, we found Shisui on the other side with a little (sad) smile. Poor child, looked like a bought puppy, not used to the atmosphere of the noisy place. Or was just my impression? Itachi felt such loneliness that I started to cry on pure desperation, fortunately Itachi just smiled back at Shisui.

 

* * *

 

Our next mission was more interesting that babysitting, that’s for sure. Sora-ku was a place that I was really interested to, it was a whole city inhabited by a granny and her granddaughter (and a whole bunch of cats) and they were the ones supplying weapons to our clan. I would like to have a nice relationship with them besides the clan. If I need to make a good impression to the chief of the cats, then so be it.

 **So, this is our target?** _It has a vest! So cute._ **You sound like Shinko... Therefore, do you think Tenma looks cute as well?** _Ah? Like… Uh?_ I really can’t think an answer for that question. _If it make you feel better, we’re cuter._ **That’s not what I expected after an hour of you thinking about it.** _Well, cats are distracting!_ Fortunately, Minazuki came to interrupt our conversation 

“It seems that we finally found him.” Our intel (gossips from cats) says that our target was drinking himself over a love rejection. 

“I’ll inform the others” And we went away.

 **Why do you want to have a parallel relationship with Sora-ku?** _Silly me, for networks of course!_ **A spy network?** _That as well but my priority are publishing houses! I finished my first recopilation of fairytales and I want to publish it._ **The stories that you told me when I was little or the ones you tell Sasuke?** _A little of both._ **You made them as manga, used mostly for an adult public not children.** _An absolutely waste! I know adults will love our work as well as children. We’ll imitate Astroboy’s father!_ **Who’s him?** _I’ll tell you later._

We finally found Tenma and Shinko, Tenma was telling Shinko about his ill father who needed a whisker from a ninja cat. _Actually, how convenient that they gave us this mission._ **Now they’re talking about us.** _I don’t get what’s that child problem. Who cares that we known about his father?_ So we dramatically opened the door. Tenma paled a little and Shinko just continued playing with a cat. “We found the target. We’re gathering.”

Once we met with Minazuki, we surround our target and that was the most shameless drunk cat I’ve ever seen, if I’ve ever seen another one. Minazuki tried to empathize with him, it almost work (just because the cat saw Minazuki as fellow rejected) but he talked bad about the cat’s love interest, so our teacher ended with claws in his face. _Ouch!_ **Our target is escaping!** _Jump over those boxes! That should give us a better view._ We heard a commotion a little further ahead but we just found an injured Shinko babbling about soft pads.

“He’s good.” _Well, he’s a ninja_ _cat_ _. We should know better._ **The ninja part?** _No, the cat part._ _That cat has many whiskers, he should have an awesome perception of his surroundings._ **We have to trick those as well.** _With kunais?_ **I’ve mastered your ricochet throwing.** _I knew that I shouldn’t focus on genjutsu!_ Itachi made his throw and knocked the poor cat while he was freaking out about his cut whiskers. We catch the poor drunk thing but we also managed to watch Tenma running after the whiskers. _Isn’t there a hole in that direction?_ **Yes.** _Ah… I’ll go after him._ With a hand seal I came out as a clone and ran after our dumb teammate.

 ...

As a shadow clone I have control over him, in reality I still don’t understand how this works. I assume that we divide our chakra evenly so my conscious moves to the clone but when Itachi dispel the technique I return with him but not my thoughts. It’s like when we’re together just watching the other’s actions… like a movie. We’re working to avoid being separate when using the technique but that give us headaches.

When our team finally left I went to talk to Granny Cat. 

“So, what business could you possibly have with me brat?” 

“Well, I know that you are weapon shopkeepers but I think that you could know about editorials.”

“Why on hell do you think I know about them?” 

“Well, cats kind of own the world so I thought you have information about everything!” Now I feel kind of embarrassed, I really thought this was a good idea. 

“You’re not wrong kid. But what use could publishing houses be for cats?” 

 _Ok, don’t fuck it up man._ “To spread the awesomes of cats of course!” _When the hell appeared those cats?!_ “You see, I’m trying to publish a children’s book. Children are perceptive to new information so if we show them how… incredible cats are they would have a deeper respect for them.” _Please blessing of Kishimoto, let me return to myself._ I was reaching for a kunai in order to kill myself when a cat appeared in front of me.

“We would like to read that book of yours.” 

I reached for my seals and summoned my draft and showed them the tale of the ‘Puss in Boots’ with some doodles of Hello Kitty. “This is a compilation, but I think I could made a serie about cats.” 

The cats and Granny Cat seemed unimpressed “You see… about the quest of a little kid that looks for a certain cat pad, the one that save his town! So he’s looking for the cat that safe his family and for that he’s collecting the pads of different types of cats until he found his hero cat to present his gratitude.”

For some unknown reason (I’m not sure about what happened) I ended with a new project, a waiting date of a publishing house and a book where I’m supposed to collect all kinds of cat pads.

“I guess, that now I have something to do with Sasuke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) SoK — Shinobi of Konohagakure. I thoght about 'Genin' an so on but tecnically, Itachi was a 'loyal' ninja for what? ...Six years? Oh, that's a lot of time.  
> 2) I wanted to write something funny. Instead I have some bonding and collecting stamps, I mean pads.  
> 3) Did you notice that half of the chapter was filler? (Just wait, there's more!)


	6. SoK: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're eight years old! Could we have cake now?  
>  **No.**
> 
>  
> 
> We became a toreador of death.

_Happy birthday to you!_ ~ _Happy birthday dear Itachi! ~ Happy birthday to you! ~ …We want cake! We want cake!_ **Could you please don’t scream about cake that loud at this unholy hour?** _It depends… if you let me bake a cake for us._ **Can’t you just bribe Shisui to buy you one?** … _Are you sure you like Shisui?_

I managed to switch with Itachi, so I went to buy some ingredients to bake but since I didn’t find chocolate I decided to make pancakes! On my way to the compound I met Izumi in front of the dango shop. 

“Itachi! Long time no see. Do you have some time to hang out?”

Well Itachi is still sleeping so I guess I can enjoy myself a little. “It would be my pleasure.”

We walk our way to the little pretty lake that Uchiha use to learn the fire technique, I really like this place, it has one of the few good memories that we have with father. 

“It’s been so long since we could talk like this.” 

“Yes, since you graduated. Oh! We never managed to celebrate it… I didn’t even congratulate you!” Said Izumi a little taken aback from her memories. 

“Don’t you worry. You were there on team assignation day and I appreciate it.”

“I’m sorry! Let me repay you.” She took from her purchases bag some dangos.  _ Should I wake up Itachi? _ “I know it’s not a celebration but you can take some…” 

Then she presented to me the most beautiful view of the day.  _ I think that I’m in love. _ “They’re three-colored dango. My mother’s favorite!”  _ Should I call her mother ‘mother’ as well?  _ “Wait! Silly me… How can the clan’s pride possibly like sweets?” 

_And_ _I’m suddenly disappointed._ Izumi went on about our achievements as excuse that we don't like sweets, like that has something to do with it. “Sorry, I didn't think it well enough. But since I opened them, don’t you mind I eat them?” _You’re evil Izumi. You’re a pretty little demon disguised as my friend._

I must have been looking very intensely to her dango as she didn't manage to bite them before looking at us. “Maybe… You like some. Right?” I suddenly became aware of my attitude, Itachi wouldn’t like to appear this eager for some sweets… but they’re sweets. Beautiful, tasty sweets that I’ve been denied for six years! God bless Shisui for buy us sweets! 

“If you don’t mind to share some of them.”

I was happily eating the gift of heavens but I felt Izumi’s gaze on us.  _ Maybe a little conversation? _

“It is weird that I like sweets?” It just not all my fault, Itachi likes sweets as well! I just prefer the rotting-teeth type of sweets that I can’t find in this world apparently. 

“No, it’s not that. It’s just… I’d never had guessed this was your favorite food.” 

I finished my sweet before answering. “I’m full of surprises.” I said in a dramatic yet childish way. “Besides, favorite food doesn’t have anything to do about abilities or genres, you know?” 

Izumi smiled at us “You’re right. Sorry for that.” But then she busted to laugh.

When she finally composed herself I was rather annoyed, but I felt self-conscious as well.  _ Weird… I’m pretty sure I’m annoyed. _

“I’m sorry Itachi, I didn’t mean to offend you. Let me compensate it for you. Is there something you would like?” 

“Something that I would like?” I looked to Izumi trying to figure it out something. 

**Her sharingan.** _ What?! No! Bad Itachi go back to sleep!  _ **You can’t make me.** Our little fight lasted a little longer than expected and Izumi misunderstood my vacant sight. 

“I understand, but I can’t give them to you...”  _ Abort awkward atmosphere! Divert attention! I repeat, divert attention!  _ **You’re the one in charge! Stop shouting!** _ Oh, right! _ I took a lock of Izumi’s hair and keep them in my hand for a while.  **What the heck are you doing?!** I could feel Itachi’s embarrassment but I was distracted by how soft her hair was. 

“I would like to know how you keep your hair.” When I looked at Izumi’s face, it was all red and she had the funniest expression I’ve ever seen on her.

Instead of bursting to laugh like her, I just let go her hair and took off my low pony tail while I put the most innocent smile I could. “You know, I have my mother’s hair and would like to keep it long, like yours.” Still a bit red, Izumi managed to accept my petition and she gave some useful advices that I later wrote down. 

Before my departure she talked about our not yet awaken sharingan “I’ll pray for you to get your sharingan someday. And, if you let me, I would be there for you.” 

That made something funny with Itachi’s feelings and made me happy. “Thank you, Izumi.”

In the end we ate pancakes for lunch and gave some to our little chick. He was delighted by them, so we promised to make some for breakfast another day. And yes, we didn’t have cake again but Shisui gave us a present: a new brand tantō.

* * *

 

Our little project about cat pads was going smoothly, as well as our shinobi career. The little chick was delighted for the ‘challenge’ (I pushed the task on him so I could listen to his stories about how he catches them and then write an overexaggerate version of it) and gave us enough time to train while keep a healthy sibling relationship… on contrary to our relationship with our team.

_We are a dysfunctional team._ **We complete all our task efficiently.** _But we’re not a team! We are just shinobi companions put together on missions. Any of us can do whatever the other can!_ **We don’t do medical jutsu.** _Nah, that would be overkiller for our set of abilities._ **You keep saying that but we aren’t chunin yet.** _Ok, go ahead. It’s your turn._ **Thanks. As I was saying, how is it that Yuki hadn’t recommended us for the chunin selection?!** _Tenma and Shinko aren’t skilled enough for that. Chunin Exams are taken by a three-person cell, that’s what Minazuki said._ **You are my witness to all the pressure that I put on Yuki about it. I even** **asked** **for a recommendation! I have contributed so much to the team’s results... I’m doing Yuki’s work for crying out loud! I demand a promotion to jonin!**

 ...

We didn't get your promotion instead we had another mission.  _ Mission to guard the daimyo of the Land of Fire. As the lord of the land?  _ **Yes. They think it’s safe enough for genin to have this type of mission.** _ Guard mission is not the issue here Itachi... It’s the fricking Daimyo! Isn’t there people who want to kill the Daimyo? Hadn’t he had a personal guard team?  _

I was rudely interrupted by Tenma "So the four of us are going to guard him?"

“Officially, yes.” Answered Minazuki “But behind the scenes, there will be an ANBU team keeping an eye on things from the shadows. Also the Daimyo has his own Twelve Guardian Ninja.” 

_ So we are a bait. _

“So we are a formality.” Said Tenma. 

**For who?**

“Well, yes. So the most distinguished genin team during the year have the honor to guard the Daimyo.” said Minazuki

_ What are they looking at?  _ **At least they recognize our efforts!**

“We meet tomorrow at four. At the A-un main gate.” finished Minazuki.

Minazuki disappeared in between his speaking and Tenma didn't waste any time to accuse us. “Guess you’re the village’s pet” 

“Don’t word it like that!”  _ Shinko you’re not helping. _

“Your attitude is the worst!”  _ Don’t spit on the ground, Tenma! It’s disgusting!  _ **How much time do I have to put with this?** _ Hopefully until we’re promoted.  _ **Just breathe, don’t lose your cool…** _ Be polite before disappear.  _

“See you tomorrow.” Unfortunately, we manage to hear another comment from Tenma.  **I really want to punch him** .

* * *

 

The Daimyo was… like a very stereotypical rich man.  **Do you mean an old man covered by fine clothes?** _ Yes, that’s my stereotype from foolish rich man, fortunately Minazuki just know how to please his kind.  _ **By shaming himself?** _ Ye… uh?  _ **Someone’s there.**

“Master Minazuki.” Minazuki understood the situation rather quickly so we were formed accordingly and the Daimyo was dragged to his palanquin.

In front of us, a masked man approached with a jaunty step.  _ He feels like Little Red Hood?  _ **A clown better but then, why are you nervous?** _ Who says I’m nervous… I’m fucking terrified! There’s a difference.  _ Itachi just grip harder his kunai and consecutively the rest of the team was on edge as well.

The stranger (danger) lazily walked forward and then threw his arm up into the air.  _ Is he asking for permission to talk?  _ “Um, I have a question I’d like to ask… if you don’t mind?”  **It seems like it.**

“The road is closed today. How did you get onto it?” Asked Minazuki relaxing his stance. 

“Oh. Is it, then?” The man moved dragging all the attention to him and just like that…  **Genjutsu.** _ Holy _ … “So, there’s someone who could dodge my genjutsu, hm?” 

_ Bitch please, I’m Itachi Uchiha!  _ **This is not the best time for your comments.** “And that there would be two…” The man, now with unfairly nice voice, watched beside us and we gasped as we watched Tenma squirming.

“What did you do?” Tenma rapidly take a kunai and glanced at us “My specialty is genjutsu. You can’t get me with a technique like this!” and started to charge against the man. 

“Oh, well said.” Murmured the man chuckling.  **He’s laughing…** _ He’s fricking laughing! Fucking Uchiha!  _

I don’t register what Tenma say but it didn’t deter Itachi to try to stop him. “Tenma! We need to look carefully and calmly at our…”  _ Shut up and stop him!  _

“What’s happening” Tenma asked, scared, as his arm passed through the man’s neck.

“A ninja who can’t objectively assess a situation will die.” The man’s lesson was demonstrated by the unnatural sound that came from Tenma as the man’s arm pierced his body. "Those who would rush forward, recklessly seeking distinction, die young. That is the reality of the world of the ninja." Looking at Tenma's dead eyes the man continued. "But it's already too late to teach you that, hm?"

I was speechless as the man shock Tenma’s body off his arm to the ground, I stared in sick fascination. The man praised Itachi’s actions as one would praise a student. “ **How do you know my name…?** ” 

The man seemed to smile under his mask “I expect to know everything about the Uchihas” Like a predator the man moved toward us “My objective is that old man’s life. If you sit and watch quietly, I will spare yours.” 

Itachi foolishly tried to object about it but I managed to shut him.  _ We are not ready to go against this man.  _ **We… should be.** Being exposed to all that killing intend wasn’t easy for Itachi but he managed to talk me back.

The man stopped beside us and asked cocking his head to one side “Could you repeat what you said before one more time?”  _ Huh? For what? _

“ **I’m a ninja of Konoha.** ” Itachi barely said. 

“Does that indicate you wish to die?” 

**_MOVE!_ ** Itachi follow Tenma’s example and tried to pierce the man’s mask and as just as him we phased through him.  _ Why did you do that?! What were you thinking?!  _ **Something!**

“So you wish to die.” The man said. Before his palm could reach our face he stopped for mere inches looking intently to the sky. “Kakashi Hatake… A narrow escape for you Itachi Uchiha.” And the man was sucked for a vortex into the hole of his mask until there was no man.

**What did just happen?** _We dodge death like a toreador._ Truthfully, I wasn't aware that ‘The Itachi Uchiha’ had such a near death experience so we both were silently trying to get a grip of what happened. Four figures dropped down in front of us. **ANBU.** _Were they affected by the genjutsu as well?_ “Are you alright?” The shortest of them shook our shoulders. “Hey! What happened?”

“Everyone but me was hit with a genjutsu, it took a while to release them all…” The… boy, he seemed like one, apologized for the delay.  _ Someone a kind of Uchiha.  _ **He has gray hair.**

“ **_Kakashi Hatake._ ** ” The boy paused for a second but that was all the confirmation we needed. 

“How do you know that name?" the boy asked.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) What is this witchcraft?! Me, publishing in less that a month and a chapter with barely more than 2000 words?! Don't expect a chapter soon.  
> 2) I feel the necesity to share where I'm plaging the novel. (Sorry about that but I don't understand japanese.)  
> https://archive.org/stream/manga_Naruto_Shinden/Naruto%20Shinden%20-%20Volume%2001%20-%20Itachi%20Shinden%20-%20Book%20of%20Daylight%20%5BVIZ%5D%5BCalibreV1DPC%5D_djvu.txt  
> https://archive.org/details/manga_Naruto_Shinden  
> 3) The filler for this chapter was funny to write. Actually I like that I can portrait Izumi the way that I like. (I don't feel that confident with Shisui.)  
> 4) Are we sure Itachi's life isn't a latin soap opera? It's tragedy after tragedy!


	7. SoK: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **I need some time to be alone.**  
>     
> Ok...  
> I'm lonely...  
> Izumi!
> 
> **Can I get that promotion now, please?**

For once Itachi didn’t mind that I used the clones to get physical reassurance. 

“We are alive. We are well.” 

“Tenma died. If only I could have stopped him… helped him.” 

“We can’t control people’s will...” 

We sense Father came home and instead of some understanding of our situation like Mother tried, he simply input that our inexperience was at fault here. The nerve of that man! Are we only a tool for him? There was some time were we were his son? I'm hurt by his words but mostly I'm enraged. Itachi started to tremble and with a distressed sound he dug his nails on me, so the clone disappeared and I ended inside of Itachi’s wrath.

I can recap the experience of how we awake our sharingan: burning fire. It ended with Itachi’s oath of revenge.

 

* * *

 

 _So… what’s the plan for today?_ **I’m going to train with Shisui, he can give us a recommendation for chunin.** ... _Do you want_ _me_ _to do something else?_ **I guessed you wanted to do something for your own while I train.** _I’m not sure if you’re being kind or you want to get rid of me._ **Be on your own for… three days? I would like to be… alone.** _Ok. Be careful._

...

Being alone is weird, I’m not sure what to do with myself because I always was with Itachi and I grew accustomed to his feelings towards my comments. I could work on those stories… I guess. 

Since I don’t have much to do (I just drew two scripts and finished that chapter about the Cat Pawns) by noon I went to practice archery, I thought it was a cool idea for a new character. 

“What are you doing big brother?” Fuck. A little chick found me. 

“Archery. Do you want to try?” 

Sasuke seemed happy for the offer but rapidly composed himself and putted. “I thought you were with Shisui.” 

The accusation really bothered me, I understand Itachi’s priorities but sometimes I think he neglected his moments of joy with our brother. “I better be with Shisui because I’m a clone.”  _ Be truthful _ . 

“Then why are you here?” I almost could taste the disappointment in that reply. 

“Because I’m practicing archery with my little brother.”

…

The little chick was pretty good in this for a four year old. “Nice coordination, little chick.” He managed to shoot two consecutive arrows rather fast. 

The little chick beamed with pride and after shooting a bull’s eye just for showing off, he turned inquisitive “Does big brother calls me like that?” 

“Like… what? Little brother?” 

Now irritated he crossed his arms “No! I know he calls me like that! I mean the ‘little chick’ thing.”

Oh. “Don’t you worry, I’m pretty sure the only one who calls you like that.” 

“So he does?” 

“No, just me.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I think you are like one.” He looks adorable when pouting!

...

It was a nice opportunity to improve my survival skills, so I went to fish something. I’ll admit that I’m picky with food because I couldn’t eat the skin and just eat the meat… “I guess  I ’ll have to survive with rations and pills.” The camping part was easier or so I hoped, I found a nice tree to sleep but I was sure I would get back ache the next morning. How difficult is to have a body!

It was about two hours after sunset and I was incredible bored… and lonely. So I decided to go for some dango outside the compound and put a transformation, on my way out I was spotted by Izumi. 

“Itachi?” I will admit that the transformation technique was lazy, I just grew my hair and erase my eye bags.  _ Wait, without honorific? _

“Almost, I’m a clone.” She was our friend, maybe I could tell her about me in a subtle way unlike with Shisui. 

Izumi fidgeted giving me some quick peeks. “Hum… this is… unexpected...” 

I could tell she was embarrassed for some unknown reason but I had a sudden idea. “Do you want to eat dango with me?” I asked eager for some company. 

Her face get red and stuttered her answer “Sorry Itachi...”  _ And there is the honorific. _ “But I will eat with my mother.”

As I stated before, I was desperate for some company so I insist. “If I get some dangos, will your mother receive me in your house?” 

“I… guess?” she said bewildered and added “You are a weird clone.”  

Which I took as acceptance “A Shadow Clone. I could teach you if you want...” she beamed at that.  _ Oh how precious… _ “and let me spend tomorrow with you.” She blinked confused.  _ Quick! Think some excuse!  _ “I’m some kind of… exercise and have to maintain my existence for three days.” 

She seemed to think about it. “Would you spar with me?” 

Now was my turn to beam “That’s ideal but I’ll only keep using taijutsu.” She accepted and accompanied me to buy the dangos.

Izumi’s house was smaller than ours but felt more comfortable… it gave me a familiar sensation. Since I was a clone and I’d already eaten something, I just accompany them on dinner with tea and dango. It was so easy to be with Izumi and her mother, it was almost nostalgic but I don’t remember having something like this when we were little. A nice conversation, some laughs… 

I left happy and melancholic at the same time. How contradictory! I returned to my branch, where I was trying to camp before I met Izumi. I had to sleep, after all I promise spar with Izumi tomorrow. _Should have steal a blanket or something..._

 

* * *

 

At dawn I was trying to wash myself, I had moderate success with that task. I waited for Izumi on a random training ground, I forgot to tell her where we will meet but I was confident in her weird power to find me…  _ But what if she finds Itachi instead of me? He will be mad at me!  _ My fears were in vain because she appeared a little time later. 

“Good morning.” After last night she was a lot more comfortable around me, she even stopped using the honorific! 

“Morning. Are you ready?” she nodded and positioned herself for the spar.  _ Why I thought she would be different from Itachi? _

Arching an eyebrow I let my opinion about training without warming up being clear. “I really doubt that you warmed up before coming Izumi, so let’s start with that.” 

Really, I’m not the one with cramps every time  _ someone _ trains without warming up but I have to remember it to Itachi everytime he will spar with Shisui and sometimes to him too! Izumi didn’t question me nor dismissed my advice.  _ Unlike someone… (Hope he remembers me. _ )  _ How precious! _ And then our spar begun.

I’m not used to taijutsu… or have a body for so long for that matter! And since my body is made of chakra I didn’t want to waste it on genjutsu, even if it was my speciality, so bless muscle memory that allowed me to keep up with Izumi, who throw me literally all of her weapons and fireballs. Her genjutsu was laughable, even with her sharingan, so like the good friend that I was, I let her know just that… but she didn’t appreciate my snickers every time she used genjutsu. 

By noon I’d made the outstanding discovery that I was capable of resist a considerable amount of hits, which gave me victory over my friend. 

“This was fun. Do you still want to learn the clone technique?” I asked Izumi who was resting on the ground. 

“If my clones will have your sense of humor, then I must think about it” 

I just laugh and offered her help to stand up. “If they do, it would mean that we both have a lot in common.” She was speechless for a minute and blushing.  _ That was some intense spar maybe learning the technique now wouldn’t be right. _ “I think we earn a break. I will teach you the hand seals for you to practice when you have replenish your chakra reserves.”

She invited me for lunch, apparently she wanted to try a new recipe so we ended in her house. It was late already but we had a nice time together talking about mundane things: discussing about techniques, ways to train, some books and how fictional jutsus were impractical in a real life situations. I couldn’t resist asking her if I could do her hair and she did the same to mine, so we also practiced some hairstyles. 

“Aren’t you a defective clone?” Izumi asked jokingly looking at her new french braid. “These days have felt so unreal… I’ve never could imagined Itachi doing most of the things you do...” she said losing her smile a little. 

I was actually surprised by that comment, because  I ’m also Itachi...  _ Am I that out of character? _ But this felt so familiar… I’m missing someone else in this situation, maybe my little chick? I let my head rest on her shoulder, enjoying the familiar sensation. “Maybe I am.” I confided.

...

Quite annoyed, I stood awake most of the night thinking about Itachi and myself…  _ Weren’t we the same person?  _ I really don’t remember being someone else but, then, why I know some things and people like I’ve known all about them and most of my tales... Also that I’m convinced that God, named Masashi Kishimoto,  loves us and whatever thing Itachi wants he would get it, not matter how silly it would be.  _ Except being happy.  _ With that nice though I felt asleep.

 

* * *

 

I woke up after dreamed about  _ that _ time Itachi wanted to die. Seriously, how unnerving. I decided to wait for Itachi on our training ground, the one where we spar with Shisui. 

It just have been three days but they had felt like a lifetime. So I wasn't ashamed when I tackle Itachi for greeting, Shisui was bewildered by the display of affection.  _ He must feel left out.  _ Still attached to Itachi I hugged his leg the best I could since I was on the ground “So, we got that recommendation?” I asked Shisui without letting go of Itachi. 

“We were interrupted.” was the complain I received from Itachi.

“I don’t think I have too much to teach him… You on the other hand, I could teach you some control, don’t you think?” said Shisui detaching us and critically inspected my long braid. 

“No, thank you. I know when to lose my control.” I answered.  _ Oh, I forgot about the transformation.  _ I dispeled the technique and Shisui seemed pleased that it wasn’t just the transformation who has the braid, Itachi on the other hand narrowed his eyes, he must love our future hairdo.

“I want to hear all about your test before I judge your actions and blame Shisui for them.” I said eager, I could know just it by returning to Itachi but I want to hear what Shisui thought about it. Itachi methodically recounted how he was tracking some guy and then intercepted a suspicious attack between ANBU, which was dispelled by Shisui and him. Shisui tried to make the story more epic and reaffirming how capable was Itachi.  _ That ANBU thing sounds fishy. _

“Then you would  love my memories.” I smiled way too eager. 

Itachi looked at me with a curious gaze, it reminded me of Sasuke. “What did happen to your hair?” 

I twirled showing off Izumi’s work on my hair which, miraculously, survived. “I went to spar with Izumi and later asked her to do my hair.” The expression on Itachi’s face made me giggle but Shisui eagerly asked how was it between laugher. 

Itachi dispelled the clone before I could answer and I returned happily, exchanging information of our respective three days. 

_ Oh, you encountered ANBU  _ _ and _ _ ROOT.  _ **Did you teach archery to Sasuke?** _ Wait, did Shisui complimented our hair?!  _ **Did Izumi invite you to eat?! I hope no one could recognize the transformation.** _ …So Shisui wants to be your older brother, eh? I really want to punch him now.  _ But Itachi punched my non-existent gut first. 

Shisui interrupted the awkward silence composing himself “I don’t think our little camp would be sufficient to promote Itachi but at least it can draw the attention of the higher-ups” _That’s good news…_ _In any case, We’ve been reading some tactic books._ And then I punched Shisui who was off guard.

 _There, we’re even now._ **Shisui doesn’t have any fault on this, unlike you!** _I won’t punch myself, therefore, Shisui is to blame._ As an apologize I added.

_ “Love you Shisui.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Look another filler! Like the real anime!  
> 2) I really want to sum up the chunin exams but I thought this was long enough.


	8. Random: What are we celebrating?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What date is today?   
> **December… 24th.**  
>  Really?!

_What date is today?_ **December… 24th.** _Really?! I have to buy toys for the little chick!_ **What? Why? It’s not his birthday.**

I ran at full speed to the closest toy store, I also need to buy something for mother, something for father… and something for Shisui and Izumi!

**I’m confused and annoyed. Why do we need presents?** _ Because...! We have to celebrate!  _ **But what? I’m not chunin yet, there’s no birthday, no celebration nor festivity!**

“Itachi?” 

“Hello Izumi! Say, what would you like for a present?” I asked while I sealed Sasuke’s present, I ended buying a bow and some arrows for him. A real one!

"Oh! How thoughtful of you... Wait, I haven't told you when is my birthday!”

**For a moment, I thought I had my answer…** _ Itachi, your weird emotions are unfocusing me! This is important!  _ “No, you haven’t but you have to tell me, so I’d make you some pancakes!”

“It’s on January. And some weapons would be fine, thanks.” I love how cute she is! 

_ Itachi…  _ “Do you like scarves?”  **You’re not helping, ok?**

 Izumi’s cheeks become pink and nodded. “I would like a purple one, please.”

“Neat! Do you have some time tomorrow morning?” she nodded again. “So I see you tomorrow at eight!” 

**Why didn’t you tell her where to meet?** _Crap! I forgot… well, she usually knows where to find us. Does Shisui have a mission today/this week? I can’t find him…_ **Well, you are not actively looking for him. You were buying a necklace for mother.** _I’m going to buy some valeriana for father._ **What’s that?** _You know, valerian. That pink flower to relax and sleep._ **You said ‘valeriana’...** _Can we buy some liquor instead? If you don’t like the tea._ **That’s not the point!**

...

“So I have to knit two scarves, a purple one and a...”  _ What color does Shisui like?  _ **Why is this important? I have no idea what you’ve been doing all day! And believe me, I’ve been trying to take control back since we met Izumi!**

I had to use senbon to knit the scarves since I don’t know where to buy some needles. I didn’t ignore Itachi’s question, it’s just that I don’t remember what is so important that I  have to celebrate it. “I don’t know for sure.”

One of the virtues of being on the farthest part of the forest, of the farthest place in the village, is that our little train ground is not too known so I can talk out loud. “On December… there’s something that makes me want to spend some time with my family.”  **Can I be a clone at least?**

Itachi was watching me knitting Shisui’s scarf, instead of training as I thought he would be. “ **I want to make Izumi’s.** ” he said.

“ _ Thank you. _ ” I said after a while. “ _ I don’t know why is so important to spend time with my loved ones... that specific day. _ ”

“ **Then why the presents** ?” he said pausing his… project. 

He’s right, that’s weird because what I really want is to spend time with them...“ _ Because I can! _ ” 

I had to help Itachi with Izumi’s scarf… who would thought that knitting would be difficult to Itachi on the first try?

 

* * *

 

At midnight, I was in Sasuke’s room singing some… carols (I’m not sure.) and other songs. **It has been a long time since I listened to that song.** _Really? I remembered it just now._

“Big brother? What are you doing here?” he blinked sleepy at us, moving on our... lap. 

I didn’t expect that!  _ When did I hold the little chick?!  _ **When you started to sing. You were acting weird when you checked that there was none of our parents.** _ Can’t you take control yet?  _ **No, not yet.**

“Big brother?” I think that he’s more aware now. He looked around and seemed confused that I was in his room.

“I have a little present for you.” I smiled at him and passed the scroll. He looked ecstatic and eagerly opened it.  _ When did he learn to use a storing scroll?  _

“A bow!” he exclaimed looking at the quite small bow. “And a quiver!” he literally hugged his new weapons.

_ Instead of me! The nerve!  _ **He.** “I’ll take that you like it.” I said instead.

“Yes! Thank you!” reluctantly he put them near his bed and returned to my lap. “What are we celebrating?” 

_ That’s the one billion question…  _ “That I’m still alive to spend time with my loved ones.”  _ Yeah! That sounds right.  _ **And too mature for a child.**

_“Or Madara’s birthday…?”_ I murmured but I need to spoil this little chick. “Want to hear some stories or a song?”

“Ninja stories!” then he pouted “I’m not a baby anymore big brother!”  **He’s right there.**

 

* * *

 

At eight, we were on a training ground. And Shisui made his appearance! 

“Good morning!” I waved.

Shisui, taken aback, paused on mid-step. “What are  you doing here?” 

**I couldn’t take control back this morning.** _ That was rude.  _ “Is it so difficult to greet back?” I deadpanned.

“It’s just… weird?” He said, not very sure about it.

“Oh! It is so sad that you don’t want to see  me today. The day I’ve decided to give  you a present for not apparent reason. ” I said blinking rapidly.

“For real?”  _ He doesn’t believe me.  _ **Well, even I am also quite concerned about this ‘present giving’ thing…**

“That’s it! I’m looking for Izumi. Maybe  she will appreciate her present.” I said starting to walk out of that place. I hadn’t walked that much when I met Izumi, she was almost as surprised as I was.

“Ship it.”  I think I heard Shisui saying.

“Izumi!” I smiled at her and she seemed confused about that or Shisui, I’m not sure. “Perfect timing! I have a present for you.”

“The one that  you just asked me about yesterday?” She asked incredulously.

”Yes. Here.” I gave her a bag with little drawings of her on it.  **I’m sure we could buy some paper for wrapping it.** _ Oh! I forgot those things existed! _

She seemed excited about it, and opened it almost tearing the bag. _No! I made an effort to draw those!_ **It’s just a bag. Besides she seemed to like the scarf.**

“It’s beautiful...” I could tell she like it for her blushing.

“And it was made by Itachi.” I whispered to her.  **That was not necessary.**

“Eh!?” She tremble a little. “It’s handmade?!”

If Shisui had not whistled, I’d never remembered that he was there. I think it was the same with Izumi.

“Don’t be jealous! I offered you a present as well and you refused.”

“I didn’t refuse!” he exclaimed “I was just suspicious about it...”

“Ne.” Izumi whispered to me. “Haven’t you tell Shisui that you are a clone?”

“But...” **Wait! Are you going to tell her?** _Don’t you want her to know?_ **I’m not that sure yet…**

“Well, I’m sorry but I have to interrupt your little courting!” interrupted Shisui dragging me a little “But we need to train and I can only help him today. Hope you’d understand. Ok?  Bye!”

…

“So… training?” I said looking at Shisui who was… well looking back at me.

“What is this all about?” he asked with a serious face, it’s quite intimidating.  _ Itachi, do something. _

“ **Why me?** ” exclaimed indignantly the clone that I just made.

“Yes. Why him?” Shisui asked.

“ _ Because you’re making me uncomfortable? _ ” I answered.

“If  you are the one in control of your body, then  you must find a reasonable way to get out of “uncomfortable” situations.” He said like an authoritative figure… which he kind of is.

Abashed, I tried to get some composure back.  _ Curses, he is putting the big brother tactic… and it’s working! _ Shisui was right, I can’t depend on Itachi for decisions if  I’m the one who is supposed to be in charge. 

“ _ Sorry. It’s difficult to explain since even I am not sure what this is about. _ ” 

“Not now, Itachi.” Shisui kind of stopped Itachi to add something.

“ _ It’s nothing bad, I swear! _ ” trying to calm Shisui I added “ _ I just wanted to spend some nice time with people who are precious to us. _ ”

“Why now?” He just watched me like he doesn't understand the simple show of affection, like it was bad, like it shouldn't be done.  _ Why is he lecturing me?!  _

“ _ Because I love you people! _ “ I screamed “ _ And apparently this is the only time I have to trying to express that to you by giving you presents because  _ _ I can’t be with you _ _. _ ”

That seemed to take them aback but I continued. “ _ I know that it doesn’t make any sense! So shut up and take your present. _ ”

Maybe throw the present to Shisui’s face wasn't the best idea, but it felt so good when it made him fall. Having expressed my, unknown until now, repressed emotions felt nice. Almost as much as Shisui on the floor but that will get to know my discrepancies with emotionally-stunted-Itachi.

“ _ But I will stick with Madara’s birthday as a reason. _ ” I said watching Shisui opening his present, still on the floor for my amusement. Itachi got beside me and discreetly taking my hand asked Shisui.

“ **So… do you like it?** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I was thinking hard if I should include this... but I remembered that I want to put some crack later. So better start now.  
> 2) Thank you so much "Secret_H". This kind person is the reason that there're more spaces between lines. Hope it would be easier to read now.  
> 3) I'm a sucker for Christmas because it was the only time I could spend time with my family. And I started to write this on December.  
> 4) I have the bad habit to left my stories for years. I'm quite proud that it only took me eight months to post again.


	9. SoK: Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Routines...  
>  **Finally a Chunin!**  
>  Not for long...  
>  **I don't see why you are mad at me.**

Despite the boredom of our missions, Itachi went with a routine: wake up, eat, mission, training (with Shisui if available), eat, more training (with Shisui if available), theoretical studies (while I draw some of the stories for the deadline), eat (with family if available), bath, sleep. Repeat.

Why is this important? Because Itachi avoids eating with our family. I understand it because Father is being a bother more often than not but it’s the only time where we can be near our little chick! And I have to remind him to eat! Good news, since I spend more time being a clone for training purposes now I can cast the same amount of genjutsu as if I were the original. _We’re such a pro on it!_

And I’m a sturdy clone as well, so I manage to survive training with Shisui. We usually do matches for training and I like to count the times we manage to win consecutavly, so far we have managed to win three times in a row. Maybe that doesn't seem too impressive but against Shisui, who wins around 70% of our total matches, it’s quite the achievement.

...

I managed to throw some small fireballs at Shisui but they were average on accuracy at best, worst of all I fatigue faster because of my poor management on chakra for ninjutsu (that’s why I’m training).  Since I was short on chakra, and I wanted to win,  I stuck with genjutsu. 

“You know you can't use the Sharingan.”  he said grinning.

“Really?” I said unimpressed by his comment “If genjutsu would only work with a Sharingan it wouldn’t be a basic type of technique but a part of that Bloodline Limit.”

“I believe you.” Shisui dismissed me in favor of another match “Itachi, your turn.”

Itachi jumped just as eager as Shisui and I could watch an impressive exchange of fireballs and hits managed by deceiving your opponent leading to Itachi’s victory. Eleven wins in total, today was a good day.

“You’ll skip this year’s Chunin Exam again?” commented Shisui, taking a sip of water “You’re not fit to be genin anymore.”

 _That have been our opinion for two years now._ **Yours only for a year.** _I don’t understand how people so inept can be jonin, a teacher to worse it!_

We just nod.

“Your jonin in charge must be jealous.” said Shisui “He doesn’t like your talent, so he refuses to recommend you, right?”

“Even if it’s true, it can’t be helped.” **Reality is, we’re not going to participate.** _Another wasted opportunity..._

“After all...” continued Shisui

 _Shut it._ “ **Let’s quit this conversation.** ” _Can’t you see we’re brooding about it?_

“Speaking of you… How’s Izumi?” Shisui decided that was a good opportunity to tease Itachi with his/ours? possibly crush on said girl.

We stared, hard. _Smoothness Shisui, do you know its meaning?_ I let him have his fun picking on Itachi’s undefined emotions. **A little help, please.** _Just because you asked nicely._

 _“How’s your father?”_ I asked 

“Avoiding the discussion, I see.” Shisui grinned at us. “As usual...”

Shisui’s father is at death's door. 

 

* * *

 

One day after a mission, we returned to home and we were received by our little chick. Itachi’s laugh is a blessing to my broken soul, that’s why insist that much on being near our brother. Unfortunately, Father was at home as well and for the first time in… our life, he gave us good news.

 

 **Being recommended by the village itself.** _How awesome is that?!_ **Father said that Danzo Shimura recommended us the most but why did he mentioned ANBU?**

That gave me an existential crisis… and a headache to Itachi.

 

…

 

 _So… they don’t change their exam every time?_ **What do you mean?** _A writing exam, a survival exam and a tournament._ **Did you know what they would be evaluating?** _If I knew that, we wouldn’t have read about ‘The Introduction of the Sealing Arts’._ **That was a nice book.**  

To our annoyance, the exam was about gathering information but since I notice there wasn’t a trick we just answered the questions. It was a nice way to past ten minutes, then we observed.

 _Do you think there is someone who isn’t cheating? Beside us?_ **No one. It’s a good opportunity to get information about our rivals.** _The one with the tracing technique would be interesting to caught on our genjutsu._ **It’s not the time to practice sound genjutsu**. _Who would know besides you?_

 

Being surrounded by three Mist ninjas would have been a problem, if they weren’t genin. _This is ‘The Forest of Death’, where is a giant snake when you need it?_ **If they want our scroll, they must have the ‘Earth’ scroll.** _Or they just want to pick a fight with us for being alone with the scroll on our hand._

A poor tactical decision later by the Mist team gave us the scroll we needed. _For some reason I thought that Mist ninja would be more aggressive…_ **We knocked them out, that should suffice.** _But they almost cried when they saw the Sharingan!_ **They were ill prepared.**

Less than six hours took us to get to the central tower on the forest. Apparently a new record.

 

I was bored out of my mind. The first round was just taijutsu and the opponent forfeited, the second round proved to be more interesting.

We were against a ninja of the Mist, again, who seemed to have hypersomnia… and be a pokemon with Sleep Talk. I wasn’t sure if being impressed or annoyed by his ability to throw lighting jutsu, avoiding kunai and avoid genjutsu when he was sleeping. While Itachi was trying to overwhelm our opponent with brutal taijutsu, we came at the same conclusion: **_we need to wake him up_ **.

 **Such cowardice isn’t acceptable for a ninja.** _Well, it could be a good way to gather cannon fodder for war._ **That’s unlikely, as cowards they have to open their eyes to confirm that they stay alive.** _And that would be when they die._

We had to wait around ten minutes for Nemui, our opponent, to open his eyes. We could put a genjutsu and be done with this match but we’re trying to show off so instead, we put a genjutsu so he would die every time he went to sleep. He didn’t notice when we used our Sharingan but slowly his movements became weak and he started to hyperventilating.

 _I think we broke him._ **We are ninja, we have to deal with dead everyday.** _I actually expected him to wake up and fight us._ **Why do you have expectations for coward people?** _Didn’t us want to show off our super ninja skills?_ **Not with this kind of people. Besides with least people being shinobi there would be least reasons to have war.** _But more hate moved by fear._ **But least shinobi to comply those wars.**

The dread atmosphere of the stadium didn’t help me to take comfort with Itachi’s sound logic. Danzo clapping at our victory was creepy but he smiling at us made me exit faster than necessary from the arena. _This is what harassment feels like?_

 

* * *

 

I should stop having expectations about Father. Really, it would be good for my mental health that is Itachi’s as well. At the Naka shrine we stood at our Father side while he plainly explained his plans for us to the Uchiha, now that we are chunin.

 _I really don’t understand Father’s reasoning._ **For a moment, I though he hadn’t acknowledged us.** _They want us to be a mediator between ANBU an the Police Force. That shouldn’t be our function, we wouldn’t be in a position to do so, even in ANBU. There should be defined delimitations for each group!_ **But there isn’t, that’s why we will be spies instead. Even through...**

“We’re comrades from the same village...” _Did we speak out loud?_ **By everyone's gazes… yes, we did.**

“What did you say just now?” The man who was just convinced by Father to let us being spies for the clan, asked with a rigid voice. 

“We are all compatriots… Uchiha, Senju, everybody in the village. It would be better if we stop this kind of behavior… creating distance and stirring up a rivalry.” _It will be our doom._  

“They already watch-keeping us out.” **Do you think I would be intimidated by that killing intent?** “An opponent kills and we take revenge. That’s how wars are started.”

“Are you on their side?!” The man raged.

 _It’s not about sides, it’s about common sense!_ “You keep interpreting everything with the perspective of a supporter of just one side. You can’t see the general situation.”

 _Physical abuse! Can’t a grown man explain his arguments precisely and without trying to take my nape?_ **Father stopped him.** _Did he, really?_

“Apologize. Itachi.” 

 _What?! Why?!_ **He was being unreasonable!** _We were just expressing our opinion!_

“I know what you mean but reality is different from ideals.” Father kind of agreed with us about war born through hatred, he continued. “However, you are a child who don’t understand the troubles of the oppressed.”

“I’m a member of the Uchiha clan, too.” _We should leave it here._ **No.** “I think I know the troubles of the clan.”

“Then apologize!”

We had to apologize, for thinking that there’s a better way to do things.

 

* * *

 

 _I don't know if they’re worried or annoyed at us for playing with the little chick._ **It’s likely the later, at least we’ve managed to avoid** **that** **conversation with Father.**

“Are you listening?” Izumi, who was accompanying us today, said with a serious face.

 _No._ “Yes.”

“It’s dangerous not looking ahead while walking, you know?” We just nodded, so she continued “Why don’t we rest over there?”

‘There’, was a tea shop in front of us. _Itachi, stop overthinking if you really think this is a friendly walk._ **I don’t know what you are talking about.** We entered and were received by Shinko, our previous teammate.

“Long time no see.” she said in a singsong. “As you can see, I work here now.”

“I see.”

“Oh! You have company.” She exclaimed noticing Izumi. Taking our seats, Shinko put two glasses of water and proceed to tease me. “So, a girl?” 

“My friend.” I answered proudly. _Itachi…_

“Ah! Now, this girl is disappointed!” Izumi startled at that, she looked uncomfortable. Shinko didn’t seem to mind it and looked at us. “Heard you became chunin. Congratulations.”

“Thank you.”

“You know? I’m glad I quit being a shinobi.” 

_How so?_

“Not just because of Tenma...” Shinko clutched her tray on her chest. “You were part of it as well.” 

“ **_Me?_ **”

Apparently, Shinko was depressed at the thought of always being a lesser shinobi than us. She seemed to take it in good grace. We had some time to decide our order.

 _Why are you so pleased?_ **Don’t you see? My power made a shinobi disappear.** **Less shinobi, less conflict.** _I’m not that convinced…_

“You’re amazing Itachi.” murmured Izumi. “I’m not as talented as you... that can cut someone else ninja path.”

 _And do you think that is good?_ **That brings to my mind…**

“I've been wanting to ask you.” Izumi looked at us and I noticed that she seemed likely to cry. “Why are you a shinobi?”

“Eh?”

“As a shinobi, you’re expected to fight.” We elaborated “Those experiences are painful most of the time. That’s something a girl like you don’t need to experience.”

“Because my father was a shinobi...”

“Just for that?” We pressed

“No. It’s not only for that.” We could see wrath on her eyes. “I wanted… I want to walk the same path with the person I like.”  She stood up and left.

“What? Did you make her cry? ” Shinko returned just on time to rub it on our lack of empathy.

“No. It was your ability to kill the mood.” We said looking at her. “Surely you could become a shinobi again with that, right?” 

“No way!”

…

_Well, now I feel like shit._

**It was a reasonable question.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Another chapter where I compress Itachi's promotion. But I kind of understand the frustration of not getting something that you are actively working for.  
> 2) Re-reading Itachi's career through Konoha... Danzo was for Itachi what Orochimaru was for Sasuke. The horror!  
> 3) Self-Insert is trying hard to have a stable mental health.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Welcome! Hope you enjoy this story so far.  
> 2) Any comments will be appreciated. Helps to improve.  
> 3) English is not my forte. So if you want to point some corrections I appreciate it too.  
> 4) It's kind of difficult get Naruto's timeline, I'm taking the novels as guide... aslo the fandom page.  
> 5) My stories are pretty short, I'm trying to improve that.


End file.
